A Day In The Life Of Lianne Leonhart
by Yasmia
Summary: ..::A diary entry of a student of Balamb Garden, who just happens to be Squall's daughter, Lianne Leonhart::..Theme Song: 'One Day Remains' by Alter Bridge::..


**Authours Note: **This fic is based on the character Lianne Leonhart's journal from the Pas Limundtu Livonde fic's written by my good friend Emily who also has her stories up here, her pen name is 'Lysha'  
This fic does make sense without reading Pas Ilmund tu Livonde, it is basically a journal written by a SeeD living in Balamb Garden.**

* * *

**

**A Day in The Life Of Lianne Leonhart**

I woke up this morning, rubbed my eyes and in a half-asleep daze, I do the same thing ever morning. I have to fight against myself to actually get out of bed.  
When I finally managed to drag myself out of bed I opened my wardrobe door and pulled out the outfit I always wear, when I don't have to wear my Garden or SeeD uniforms. it was just like the outfit my mother used to wear , with the black short, and little black T-shirt and how could I forget the blue mini skirt she used to wear over the top of her shorts, but instead of my mothers long blue jacket, I always wear a jacket quite similar to my fathers. This is one pf the two things that makes any outfit mine, the other is my trademark symbol, slightly like my fathers Griever; a silver heart with the picture of a lions head engraved into it. In a way I guess it suits me because I can be peaceful, like the heart, but then again, I can be slightly bad tempered, like the lion.  
Now that I was feeling a little more comfortable I go my Clarinet out of its case and played my special piece, the one I play every morning, the one about the struggle for Timber's independence. I play the same piece every day in loving memory of my mother, Rinoa Heartilly. I love to play my Clarinet, but everyday I have the same worry, that is, what if I've woken someone up. I'd hate that.  
As the last few calm but powerful notes began to fade I placed my clarinet in my lap, looked out of the window and wiped a few tears from my eyes.  
After a few long silent minutes staring out of my window at the beautiful blue sea that Balamb Garden was sailing over I turned to see the shrine I had built for my mother, I saw the picture I had placed on my desk. It was a picture of my mom and Angelo sitting in the Quad. She looked so happy, as did Angelo. My mom looked so perfect; I wish she was still here with me. If it's this hard for me, I can only imagine how hard it is for my dad.  
"Good morning mom. Hi Angelo. I'm going to see dad now, hope you two are okay where you are." I said as I stood up from my chair and walked towards the door. My dad is so awesome, sure we sometimes have disagreements, but we always sort it out in the end.

After a peaceful walk towards my dads dorm, saying hello to other student and SeeD's that passed me, I arrived outside my dad's door. I gently knocked on the door three times and waited.  
"Come in." my dad called, he sounded as if he was in a good mood.  
I opened the door slightly, and peaked her head around it. I saw my dad sitting on his bed staring out of the window, looking at the sea that Balamb Garden was still drifting over, ever so slowly; Nida really is a great pilot.  
The sea and the sky both looked so peaceful, just like my dad, seeing him sitting there made me feel really sorry for him, at one point in his life, he had lost everything. My dad is the best, most brilliant dad ever. He's the one that taught me to use my gunblade after all.  
"Hi dad." I said, looking straight into his blue eyes that were filled with so much love for this world, but then again, they were also filled with just as much sorrow; he had lost his love at an early age. Sometimes I can't help but think how hard that must have been on him; then again, I wasn't exactly the biggest help ever was I? I was so full of rage that I couldn't see what a great woman my mother actually was. I couldn't see how bad I must have made my dad feel.  
"Good morning, Lianne. I heard your song. You get better everyday."  
"Thanks. I said, as I sat beside him on his bed and rested my head on his shoulder, diverting my gaze to the world outside. The world I live to protect.

After sitting here with my dad, I could tell that he was looking at me; I could also sense a look of concern on his face. "Lianne, are you okay, you seem a little pre-occupied." He said, after a short moment of silence.  
"No. I'm fine, there's nothing wrong at all." I said, and I was actually telling the truth.  
"Has Alix upset you again?" he asked, as he did every time I was or seemed upset.  
"No, Alix hasn't upset me, and what do you mean again, Alix has never upset, and you know he never will either, thank you very much." I yelled, as I turned my eyes from outside and focused them on my dad, the smile fading from my face. This happened every single time he accused Alix of upsetting me, I think deep down, my dad knows that Alix loves me, and I think he has to just accept that little fact.  
For a moment I thought my dad was actually speechless, and was backing down from the argument. Instead he folded his arm and diverted his gave to the ground. "Lianne, I don't want to talk about this now. I've got enough to think about. I have a meeting with Headmaster Cid." He said.  
"Fine." I yelled, my eyes were filling with tears now because I had a feeling tat the next time my dad saw Alix, all hell was going to break lose. "I was just going anyway." I said walking towards the door. As I reached the door I stooped and without turning my back I simply said, without shouting. "I know you don't like Alix, and just because you don't that doesn't mean I have to hate him to. And for your information, I don't hate Alix. I love him." And without another word I left my dad's dorm and into the main corridor of Garden.

After this little confrontation with my dad I found myself on a rampage around Garden. That was until I bumped into someone who was running in the opposite direction, not looking where they were going.  
"Why the bad mood today, Lianne?" I heard a voice say to me. It was one of my dad's closest friends, Zell Dincht.  
"Meaning?" I said, turning my head to stare at him.  
"Meaning why yare you running around Garden like a lunatic again?" he said, laughing as he spoke.  
"Oh… That's because I am a lunatic." I said, pulling myself up off the floor after realising I was still sitting there and that everyone was looking at me. "And… my dad's annoyed me again."  
Zell laughed again, at my comments of me and my dad disagreeing again. "Again? Why this time? Let me guess, Alix?" he asked, I think he knew he was right.  
"Too right." I said, looking to the floor. "He's got it into his head that Alix has upset. Which he hasn't." I was unsure about why I was looking at the floor; part of me said it was because I had bumped into Zell, literally, the other part said it was because I was talking to Zell about Alix, and my feelings for him.  
After a few silent minutes of me looking at the ground and Zell standing in complete silence watching other SeeD's walk past, he finally spoke. "So… where are you going now?"  
"To eat." I said, "How about you? Training?" I asked.  
"Nope. I can't train on an empty stomach. And anyway… I've got something I want to ask you." Zell said, going a little red.  
"Okay…" I said. I was dying to know what he was going to ask me, but then again, I wasn't so sure if I did want to know. "Well… do you wish to escort me to the Cafeteria?" I asked, joking around as I started to walk towards it.  
"Hey Lianne, wait for me." Zell called after me.  
A few people turned their heads to see why Zell was calling me. I started to run, just to annoy Zell, but then I slowed down again as I neared the Cafeteria. I didn't want to go in on my own; I didn't want to look stupid. I hate going into the Cafeteria, because every one looks at you, especially if you're well known around Garden like I am. I don't mean to sound big headed but if you ask anyone about me, they won't have to ask who I am, they know. I'm Squall's daughter, and I can sometimes be slightly annoying.

As we sat at a table near to the door I realised I was looking at Zell, and thinking. I chased these thought away as soon as I realised they were they. These were things I needed to say, not think about. "So… there was something you wanted to ask me." I said, this was exactly what I had been thinking about, I was really interested by what Zell wanted to ask ME about, after all, I was just his friends daughter, even if Zell was also one of my close friends, I wasn't sure if he felt the same way about me.  
Zell put down his Hotdog, he seemed to be slightly hesitant about whatever to was he was about to say. "Well… ermm… yeah, there was something"  
"What is it? I asked, blinking at him as I spoke.  
"Well… promise you won't laugh?" He said  
"I promise." I said, and it was the truth, if someone needed help I was against what I stand for to laugh at their problems.  
"Okay. Thanks because this is serious, okay?" He said  
"Okay." I said, by this point I was desperate to know what he was going to ask me. "Just spill it." I said, I had a serious look on my face, this was only because I hate not knowing what's going on.  
"Okay." Zell said, after a big pause. "If a guy like me was to ask a girl out on a date, what would I do? I mean, how should I do it, like, what should I say?" He said, as he started to go a little red.  
I looked completely confused. I couldn't understand why he'd ask me these questions. "Why are you asking me a question like that?" I said.  
"Because… there's a girl that I've liked for years now. And I need a girl's opinion on how I should approach her." He said, I could tell this wasn't Zell's favourite thing to talk about, as he went to even more red as he explained this situation.  
I was still totally confused. "So… why ask me?" I said.  
"You are a girl, aren't you Lianne?" Zell said, joking around.  
"Of course I am silly." I said as I hit him on the head gently.  
Zell rubbed his head where I had just hit him, acting as if I had hurt him. "So… what should I do about it?" he said.  
I knewwho it was Zell was talking about. Quistis had told me about Zell's little crush on the girl who works in the library. And I was certain that this was who he was talking about. "I think you should be honest with her, tell her how you feel." I said, this was the best advice I could give until I get a better view of the situation.  
"I can't do that. Last time I tried I froze and made myself look like a fool." Zell said, looking at the floor. I think he was embarrassed about telling me all this personal stuff.  
"… Or I could tell her." I said, I knew this was a good way to make him tell her himself.  
"That's ok." He said, "I'm sure I can do it myself." He said, almost as soon as I was done speaking.  
"That's good to hear." I said. "Good luck."  
Zell smiled at me. "Thanks, Lianne that really helped. See ya later." He said as he ran out of the Cafeteria, leaving me and his Hotdog behind; which was a rare thing for him.  
"Anytime." I said as I stood up to leave the Cafeteria, putting mine and Zell's plates on a pile near the door ready to be cleaned.

After helping out Zell, I knew exactly where he would be. He was obviously going to be in the library, of course. Which was funny because that's exactly where I was going. I wanted to find Leali; I remembered hr saying she could usually be found causing trouble in the Library.

As I reached the Library I saw my dad coming in the opposite direction. To avoid any unnecessary confrontations I decided to run up the Library corridor as fast as I could.

When I got inside I saw Zell speaking to the girl who has been running the Library for years. Now I knew that my theory was correct and decided to take the liberty of matchmaking. I walked up to the desk and slowly attached myself to the conversation. "Hi Zell." I said.  
"Hello Lianne." He said.  
I stayed for a while, but they both went quiet and stopped speaking. "Well… I got to go now." I said, as I walked away. I made sure I was a safe distance away before I spoke again. "Oh, and by the way." I said, turning around. "He likes you." I said to the girl behind the desk.  
"Yeah, thanks Lianne." Zell called after me. He didn't sound angry he sounded like he was about to burst into fits of laughter.  
"No problem." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him and let out a slight laugh then ran over to Leali who was sitting at a desk on her own. "Hi Leali." I whispered.  
"Good morning Lianne." She said, not bothering to keep her voice down.  
"Leali, keep it down. We are in a Library you're going to get us into trouble." I said, ruffling her hair and making a mess of it.  
"And that's your job. Getting us into trouble." She said as she started to sort out her hair. "Why does everyone mess up my hair?"  
"Sorry." I said, putting my hand out for Leali to hit as a punishment.  
"You two. Be quiet." Someone yelled at us from behind a bookcase, so I couldn't see who it was.  
"Look what you did now." I said to Leali with a fake frown on my face. It wasn't long before that frown turned into a fit of laughter.  
"Me!" Leali said. "It was your fault." She said, still not keeping her voice down.  
"Was not." I said. I knew it was sort of my fault but not completely.  
"Sorry Lianne, but I've got to go. My mom wants to speak to me." Leali said, looking a little worried of the time.  
"What for?" I asked, being my curious self.  
"Probably organising the Garden Festival." Leali said, looking very proud. Leali always wanted to organise the Garden Festival, just like her mother had done. "My Garden Festival is going to be the best ever." She said. I could tell this was important to her.  
"Okay." I said. "I'm going to go and meet Alix now then." Me and Leali left the Library when went our separate ways. "See ya later Leali." I called after her.  
"Bye Lianne." She yelled she ran down the corridors of Garden, dodging as many people as she could in her attempt to get to her Mother's dorm on time.  
I hope she did get there in time, I know how important the Garden Festival is to Leali, actually thinking about it, I never actually asked her if she'd like me to help her out with organising it.

After a relaxing walk next door to the Training Centre, which is where I said I'd meet Alix, I went inside, and the first thing I saw was Alix locked in a fight with a flying monster. With one powerful lash of his gunblade Alix stuck the monster down to the ground; he turned around smiling in victory, and saw me standing by the door watching with interest.  
"Well done Alix." I said as he made his way over to me, and holding me tightly.  
"That was nothing." He said, as he pulled away from me slightly.  
"I know, but I get so nervous when I see that you might be in danger. I don't want you to get hurt." I said as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Don't worry, you'll never lose me. I don't go down that easily." He said as he placed his lips on mine. The moment was perfect, that was until a T-Rexaur appeared from out of nowhere behind Alix.  
As I heard the he monsters footsteps. I opened my eyes. "Alix, watch out." I said as I jumped backwards.  
Alix stepped in front of me, his gunblade posed to strike; he was going to protect me, as he had told my dad he would, so many yeas ago. "Lianne. Run. It's not safe here." Alix said, looking at me but keeping the T-Rexaur in the corner of his eye at all times.  
"No way. I'm not leaving you here to fight that thing alone. Those things are dangerous." I said in protest, as there was no chance that I was leaving Alix alone with a T-Rexaur.  
At this the T-Rexaur sprang towards Alix. Its mouth open, ready to bite.  
Alix fought his hardest, with his constant swift attacks just as he had always been taught. Alix knew when to attack, and he also knew when he should defend.  
I could tell that Alix was fighting to prove a point that he could protect me. I wanted to do something, but this was Alix's fight, and I didn't want to get involved, just in case Alix got mad at me.  
Despite his efforts, the T-Rexaur struck Alix down to the ground with a hideous thud.  
"Alix!" I yelled as I saw this scene play in front of me. "Are you alright?" I said as my eyes filled with tears of panic and fright as I sat beside Alix, a huge T-Rexaur standing over me.  
"Lianne." Alix stuttered. "I told you to go."  
The T-Rexaur let out a cry of victory, this slightly angered me, due to the fact that it was Alix it had defeated. I stood up and locked my terrified eyes in line with the eyes of the T-Rexaur. "Fira." I yelled as a flaming ball of fire flew towards the beast, my aim was perfect.  
The T-Rexaur fell to the ground, there it lay still, it may have been still, but it was still alive, and that, I was not happy with. I picked up Alix's gunblade and stuck it into the T-Rexaur's neck. It let out a cry of pain, and as the cries died out, the Training Centre fell silent. I stood still for a moment, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.  
"Lianne. I told you to leave here." Alix said as he stood up and made his way over to me.  
"I know you did." I said, as I put his arm around my neck to help him stand. "But, look at what would have happened to you if I had have run away like a scared little girl."  
Alix let out a slight laugh. "I suppose you're right." He said. "But I gotta go. I need food."  
I looked at Alix; I couldn't believe he wasn't even going to go to the Infirmary to get any wounds he may have checked out. My eyes were filled with so much worry for him, and all he was thinking about was food. "Don't you want to get your wounds checked out?" I asked.  
"What these? These are just scratches." He said. And to be honest, I think he was just showing off.  
Most of the day had gone now, and I was getting tired and I needed some rest. "If you say so." I said, too tired to argue. But I would be making him get those wounds checked tomorrow. "Okay… I should get some sleep now. I'm kind of tired. Being a hero is harder than it looks." I said as a smile spread across my face.  
My smile must have been infectious, because the smile on Alix's face also spread. "Okay then. Sleep tight. Sweet dreams." He said as he kissed me good night. "I love you."  
"I love you too." I said as a wrapped my arms around Alix and gave him a big hug.

Outside the Training Centre, Alix and I parted after the few minutes it took us to say goodbye to each other. Alix headed for the Cafeteria and I headed for my Dorm.

I was heading towards my dorm; the corridors of Garden there was hardly anyone around, and everythnig was dark..

"Lianne." I heard a very familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see my dad's friend and top SeeD instructor Quistis Trepe.

"Hi Quistis." I said turning to see her walking towards me in her SeeD uniform. She had obviously just been teaching, she always looks great in her SeeD uniform. In a way Quistis is kind of like a substitute mom to me. She is so cool. I love her as a mom, but she could never fill the gap left in my heart by my mother. "How are you today?" I said, trying to make conversation.  
"I'm fine thank you." She said; a vivid smile on her face. "I'm actually here to talk about you."  
"Me? What about me?" I asked. What was actually going through my mind 'was _what have I don't this time?'  
_"Well…actually I'm here to talk about you and your father." Quistis said putting a hand on my shoulder. Quistis was one of my dad's closest friends which made us pretty close too.  
"What about us? Is he alright?" I said almost as soon as Quistis had finished speaking.  
Quistis let out a slight laugh before continuing to speak. "Yes, you're father is fine. What I wanted to say was, you shouldn't take what Squall says to heart."  
"I don't." I said as we continued walking towards our Dorms.  
"Let me try that again." Quistis as she stopped walking to think. "You should try not to argue with your father so much. He seems to get really down when you two argue."  
"I'll try." I said, looking at Quistis. "But sometimes he gets me so mad."  
Quistis laughed again. At first I was a little confused about what was funny, but then she explained. "You know, he said exactly the same thing about you. You two are so alike."  
"Thanks, I think." I said as I joined Quistis in her laughter. "I'm going to go see my dad. I have an apology to make."  
"Okay. Goodnight Lianne." Quistis said, heading off in the other direction down a different corridor towards her dorm.  
"Oh Quistis." I called after her. "I'm glad we had this talk. Thank you." I said softly. "You're the next best thong to a mom." I said as I felt a tear roll down my face, but, me being me quickly wiped it away.  
"I'm touched. That you feel that way. I also love you as a daughter, but I will never try to take Rinoa's place. Just come see me whenever you feel the need to talk, okay?" Quistis said as she walked towards me and gave me a friendly hug.  
I returned Quistis's hug. "Okay, sure, you can count on it. Goodnight." I left Quistis and headed for my dads dorm.

After a short walk up the Dorm corridor I reached my dad's door. I knocked three times and waited.  
"Come in." My dad said.  
I popped my head around the door. "Are you sure you want to see me?"  
"Come in Lianne." He said.  
I did as I was told. "Look, dad. I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to yell at you." I said, I didn't see why I was the one apologising but it just seemed right.  
"It's okay Lianne. You don't have to apologise, I shouldn't jump to conclusions." He said.  
When I actually took the time to look at my dads face, I noticed I was smiling, just like he been earlier today. "Well… I'm kind of tired so…" I began to say as my dad interrupted.  
"Lianne. Promise me one thing."  
"What's that?" I asked. I hated it when people asked me to promise things before they told me what to promise.  
"Stay as much like your mother as possible."  
"That's funny. Quistis says I'm kind of like you too." I said. I was slightly confused as to why my dad wanted me to stay like my mom and not change into my own person.  
"Poor you." He said, he was looking at me. I get freaked out when people look at me. "Just stay like your mother."  
"No." I said. At first I thought I was going to upset him. "Because even if I am like you. I'm proud of it, and I'm proud of you too." I said as I gave my dad a hug. "And you know what else. I love you dad… but right now. I've got to get my beauty sleep."  
"You don't need beauty sleep. You're like your mother. You're already beautiful." He said. He always said that, every night, without fail. It was almost like a father daughter ritual.

After that I went to my Dorm to sleep. So there you have it, A Day in the life of Lianne Leonhart, Princess of all three Gardens.


End file.
